Greenhouses and growth rooms utilize artificial lighting in supplementing, supporting or replacing natural light provided by the sun. As a result, greenhouses and growth rooms enable growing plants outside their natural growth season, and also growing plants of foreign climatic conditions.
Traditional light sources used for supplementing natural light (Greenhouses) or to create illumination in conditions where natural light is 100% absent (growth rooms), are High Pressure Sodium, Metal Halide and Fluorescent tubes. More recently, Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) have evolved to a state where their light output in relation to energy input has risen and the quality of light (light spectrum) for plant growing purposes has also evolved to a level where LEDs now are usable for plant illumination.
An aspect in greenhouse/growth room cultivation is monitoring of environmental conditions in the cultivation environment. It may be desirable to place various environmental sensors in the cultivation environment in order monitor and adjust various parameters of the cultivation environment. The environmental sensors may be used for measuring temperature, humidity, light levels, and/or amount of CO2, for example. If the positions of the sensors are known, the sensors can provide localized information within the cultivation environment. With higher number of sensors, a more accurate view on the localized conditions within the cultivation environment can be formed.
However, commissioning and management of the system may become increasingly difficult as the number of sensors in a cultivation system increases. Manual detection and recording of the positions of the sensors may be a cumbersome and error-prone task due to risk of human errors in manufacturing, installation and the recording of the position data.